Parathyroid hormone (PTH) is a hormone having a physiological function which induces bone absorption to increase calcium (Ca) in blood, and has a role of maintaining homeostasis of Ca in blood. When hypersecretion of PTH is chronically continued, release of Ca from bone is continued whereby Ca concentration in blood increases and metabolic abnormality occurs. Thus, secretion and synthesis of PTH are strictly regulated by signal transmission through Ca sensing receptor (CaSR) which senses extracellular calcium ion (Ca2+) concentration.
Ca sensing receptor (CaSR) is one of G protein-coupled receptors, and expressed on the surface of parathyroid cells, etc. When a compound (agonist) which activates the receptor binds to the receptor, it has been known that Ca2 concentration in cells increases, and secretion of PTH from the cells of parathyroid is suppressed.    [Non-Patent Literature 1] Brown et al., Nature, 366:575-580, 1993;    [Non-Patent Literature 2] Nemeth et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 95:4040-4045, 1998);    [Non-Patent Literature 3] Brown, Annu. Rev. Nutr., 20:507-533, 2000;    [Non-Patent Literature 4] Chattopadhyay, The International Journal of Biochemistry & Cell Biology, 32:789-804, 2000; and    [Non-Patent Literature 5] Coburn et al., Curr. Opin. Nephrol. Hypertens., 9:123-132, 2000).
A compound having an activating effect on CaSR (CaSR agonist), that is, a compound which selectively acts on CaSR to mimic or strengthen the action of Ca2+ is also called as calcimimetics. On the other hand, a compound having an antagonistic effect on CaSR (CaSR antagonist), that is, a compound which suppresses or inhibits the action of Ca2 is also called as calcilytics.
With regard to CaSR agonist (calcimimetics) or CaSR antagonist (calcilytics), the following reports have been made. For example, in WO93/04373, WO94/18959, WO95/11221, WO96/12697, WO97/41090, WO98/01417, WO00/21910, WO01/34562, WO02/12181), WO01/90069, WO03/99814 and WO03/99776, amine derivatives having an activating effect or antagonistic effect on CaSR have been disclosed. It has been also reported that a compound having an activating effect on CaSR is expected to show an ameliorating effect on hyperparathyroidism through lowering PTH concentration in blood.
The present invention is to provide a novel arylalkylamine compound having an excellent Ca sensing receptor (CaSR) activating effect and a process for preparing the same.